So Close to Freedom
by Going Batty
Summary: Eddie, imprisoned in the freezer, tries to escape.


**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing. ;-;

* * *

It was cold. That wasn't new, though. It had been cold for a long time. How long, he couldn't say. It could be hours. It could be weeks. It didn't help that there was no light, no way to tell the time. All he knew was he would drift off to sleep and then briefly wake up some time later.

This was one of those times. He first became aware of the cold, shivering a bit. He really should've worn more than just a sleeveless shirt and jeans, but he hadn't known what was going to happen to him. He didn't know that the inhabitants of the castle were going to imprison him in their freezer.

He cracked first one eye open, then the other. That didn't help much. He still couldn't see a thing in the darkness. He got to his feet, and then groaned softly and slumped against the wall. He was a bit stiff from being frozen. How long had it been _this _time? He didn't know. He'd have to ask when-- if-- he managed to get out.

The man slid his hand against the wall as he walked, stumbling a bit as he worked out some of the stiffness. Finding nothing in his path, he groaned again. They must've taken his motorcycle after last time. He'd just have to try to find it without being caught. He had to get out of there.

Lost in thought, he yelped as he slipped on a particularly slick patch of ice on the floor. He really should've been paying attention to what he was doing. With a grunt, he landed hard on the ground, cracking his head on the ground. He lay still for a moment, then slowly, and a bit shakily, got back to his feet. He shook his head to clear it as he stood, then shuddered. Every time he did that, he had the strangest feeling. Almost like something inside his skull was... missing. His head had already been aching a bit before he fell, but now it just hurt. Who was he kidding? He'd never get out of here.

But he had to at least try. Clutching his head briefly as if that would stop the pain, the man ran his fingers along a new scar. Where had that come from? He frowned. It might have to do with the ache in his skull. He'd have to ask when he got out. _If _he got out. It was worth a try though, right? He nearly passed over the door. If he hadn't realized that there was ice covering it, he would've passed right by it, walking in circles until he dozed off again.

He pressed his ear against the door, wincing a bit at the cold. He could hear muffled sounds coming from the other side. Hopefully, it was his girl, or someone who could help him. He didn't want to think of what would happen if it was one of _them_...

First, he clawed at the ice, trying to scrape enough away for him to get to the door to try to shove it open. When his fingertips grew numb and sore, he had to stop. He had to try something else because his first plan obviously wasn't working.

So he balled his hands into fists. He was strong, or used to be, anyway, before the cold sapped his strength and made him sluggish. The man beat his fists against the ice, occasionally throwing a punch or two. He did this until his hands were raw, most likely bloody from beating on the ice. He finally stopped and slumped against the ice. He wouldn't be getting out, not today.

The man stuck his hands in his pockets to try to get them a bit warmer. He could feel the warm breath escaping his frozen lips as he sighed. Angrily, he kicked at the ice, and then yelped as ice crashed to the floor. He had managed to weaken the ice enough for it to break at his last attempt to get to the door. Now all he had to do was push. He threw his weight against the door and pushed as hard as he could. After all this, he had to get out. He just had to.

After what seemed like an eternity of pushing, he had the pleasure of hearing the door finally start to creak open. He squinted as light came into the freezer as the crack caused by the door opening widened. He was excited, glad that freedom was so close. But he did forget one thing: the lights in the lab were on when someone was in there. By now, he didn't have to push anymore. The door was opening by itself now, finally crashing to the ground with a loud clattering noise.

"WOOHOO!" the man shouted, blinking his eyes at the sudden light. He began to stagger out of the freezer, but then stopped dead in his tracks as he saw someone not far from where he stood, watching him.

"Hello, Eddie. How _nice _of you to join us today." The man-- Eddie-- just stared at the owner of the voice.

"Fr..Frank.. Frankie.." Eddie gasped, wide-eyed.

A smirk formed on Frank's perfectly made-up face. "Eddie, be a good boy and go back to the freezer." He spun on one heel, and that's when Eddie saw it. One of Frank's servants was working on something. And... was that? It looked like he had a.. a brain in his hands. Or half of one, anyways. He felt a little sick.

"Uh, Frankie, whose br--" he started, before Frank threw a hand back to cover his mouth.

"Riff Raff!"

A sigh. "Yes, Master?" the servant asked as he carefully set the brain down next to the head he had been working with. He and Eddie looked straight at each other. "...Oh."

Eddie paled, more than he already was from being frozen. "No... NO!" He shrieked and bolted, racing towards the elevator. He had to get there before he was caught and put back in the freezer! "AGH! NO!" He frantically began squirming as he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. From looking at Riff, one would never think he was strong enough to drag Eddie across the lab and back to the freezer, but he somehow managed to keep his grip on the man.

Eddie yelled and struggled, wildly flailing. He didn't care that his hands were sore, or that his head ached. He just had to get away. Unfortunately, they soon reached the freezer, and he was dropped in the very back. "Noooo!" he wailed as the door started to close, with him inside. The door slammed shut a moment later, and he felt the temperature quickly drop. "No..." he whimpered as he pawed at the door, leaning against it and then sliding to the ground. A few minutes later, he was asleep.


End file.
